The Evidence
by JennieBlue
Summary: Part of my "100 fics" challenge. Prompt #87, Life. Calleigh brings Eric an evidence bag...what will that evidence tell him?


The Evidence

Calleigh Delko rushed into the Trace Lab, evidence bag in hand and seemingly out of breath. The click clack of her heels echoed on the tile floor as she made her way across the room to the table Eric stood at as he looked for trace evidence on a shirt that had been worn by a murder suspect.

A smile curved his lips as he watched her rush in, blonde hair cascading in an arc around her shoulders as she crossed the threshold. Setting the magnifying glass aside, he greeted his wife warmly, yet with a chuckle. "Hi Babe, couldn't wait until lunch to spend time with me again?"

She paused for a moment to catch her breath then held out the evidence envelope toward Eric. "Don't flatter yourself, I have much more patience than you," she smiled sweetly. "And I think this morning proves that." She nodded toward the envelope in her hand. "New evidence we just collected, Horatio wants it ASAP."

Eric smiled impishly as he took the evidence envelope from her hand. "Oh…yeah…I just…I woke up needing you."

"Mmmmhmmm," she murmured in reply as she turned to leave. "At 3:30 in the morning!"

Eric was still smiling as he watched Calleigh leave the lab. He couldn't argue with that, he was definitely the more impatient one that morning, not being able to wait until a more decent hour to make love to her.

Turning his attention to the evidence envelope, Eric carefully opened one side and slid the piece of evidence onto the table. An oval shaped piece of white plastic clattered onto the table. He turned the object over to find out what it was…then stared at it in confusion. "A pregnancy test. What case is this for?" He picked up the envelope and turned it over to see the case number and name written on the front. "Calleigh Delko…200901," he murmured, still confused. Then it hit him with a rush of excitement, wonder, and…anticipation. He quickly reached for the plastic stick and this time studied the results, grinning at the positive sign.

Chuckling softly and grinning to beat the band, Eric practically ran out of the Trace Lab, eager to find Calleigh. He didn't have to go far as she was in the hallway outside the lab, leaning against a wall, waiting for him. What he didn't know was that she'd planned it…running into the lab with the "evidence" as if she was out of breath. She'd waited for him out in the hallway, knowing it wouldn't be long before he went to go find her.

Calleigh pushed away from the wall as soon as soon as she heard the lab door open. "Finish processing the evidence, Eric?"

Even though they were at work, in full view of Horatio and anyone else that walked by, Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh, feeling that finding out his wife was pregnant overrode their agreed upon office code of conduct. "This evidence has already been processed," he replied, willing to play along for the moment.

"And what did the evidence tell you?" she asked coyly, her accent deepening.

Eyes watering with the depth of emotion he felt, he pulled her body closer and whispered, "That you're having our baby." He kissed her softly then whispered, "I love you, so very much." He reached out with his fingers to tenderly wipe away the tears that now fell down her beautiful face.

Horatio walked out of another lab and stopped short, noticing the embrace. He was surprised since they normally kept a professional demeanor at work. Then he spotted the object still in Eric's hands. Knowing full well what it was, and what the result must be considering the embrace and the look in their eyes, he looked down and smiled, then turned and motioned for all the others standing around and watching the scene unfold to go back to their jobs, to give them some modicum of privacy.

Calleigh saw Horatio turn out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see all the others that had seen their display of emotion. "Let's go get that lunch," she said, taking Eric's hand in hers and leading him away.

Eric and Calleigh walked arm in arm out the back door of the Crime Lab toward the parking garage. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs Eric turned into Calleigh quickly, gripping her around her waist and picking her up.

Calleigh's laughter rang in the slight breeze that blew as she dangled a few inches off the ground in Eric's arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with all the love she felt for him. Breaking the kiss she smiled into his eyes, "Let's go home for lunch."

"Now who's impatient," he murmured, kissing her back.


End file.
